The Unexpected
by noodle-kiwi
Summary: Alice's vision doesn't make sense. It has no connections to the Cullen's life, until Ed decides to do something out of the blue. Does Edward's decision change their life as they know it? But how can something so small, have such a huge outcome?
1. The Vision

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, thats all SM.**

**Warning: The content in this chapter can be taken offensive, so read at your own risk. **

**Also, there are pictures of some of the items, dresses, etc. in this chapter on my profile, so check it out (;**

* * *

**Alice POV**

The girl was around 5'8 with her heels on and her dress flowed as she walked. It was a silk dress, swirled in shamrock green and white. The breast and skirt of the dress was swirled in the same green and white, along with lavender purple and a hot pink. The bodice was just green and white, fitting smugly. There was a slit that went up her to right thigh, stopping right before the point where it would have been to much.

Her hair was a honey blonde and had light pink streaks all through it. Her bangs were pinned back, the rest of it coming down in waves to her elbows. Her hazel eyes that were outlined in black shone brightly across the room, looking at my family.

I wasn't the only one who had notticed her. The men were practically drooling, while Rose, Bella, and I were grabbing onto them protectively.

I saw her grin and she made her way over to us. Behind her as she walked, everything got thrown around, heavy winds coming out of no where. Tables were being flipped, the piano flew to the other side of the room, glasses were shattering, and silverware was being thrusted against the walls. It was if a she was the start of something horrific and dangerous.

The closer she got, the more I notticed her face. I hadn't seen her before, but I knew her. She had a lip ring, but wasn't in the center though, it off to one side, and it complimented her face well. She didn't look trashy, or skankish, she looked beautiful, and I could even tell that Rose was envious of her beauty.

"Alice?" her smirk turned into a worried expression. I looked up at her in with an unknowing expression. Who was she?

"Alice, what are you seeing?" she asked again, placing her hands on my shoulders.

She started shaking me, and thats when the waves of reality crashed into me. Jasper was standing infront of me, shaking me.

I blinked rapidly, my eyes wide.

"Sweetheart, what did you see?" Jasper asked concerned. The family was standing behind him with the same expression.

I shook my head and answered honestly. "I don't know."

His eyebrows furrowed and he kissed my forehead.

"Tell me, what excatly happened?" he ran his hands down my arms, tilting his head down to look me in the eyes.

I swallowed and nodded slowly.

"The girl..." I took a breath.

"What girl?" Jasper asked before I had a chance to finish.

I shrugged. "A girl. She looked, eighteen or ninteen. She was beautiful. So beautiful. Even Rose was envious of her."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, right."

I ignored her, finishing.

"You, Ed, and Emmett were all drooling over her, as she walked across the room, her gown flowing. We were all dressed up. But, when she started walking, everything behind her was being destroyed. Like there was a storm that was following her or something." I replayed the vison inside my head.

Jasper made a confused face but nodded, and I finished.

"Then she came closer and you knocked me out of it." I looked up at him.

"Good going, faggot." Emmett said with an arm around Rose.

"Shut up, you were the one telling me to shake harder." Jasper hissed, making a face at Emmett.

The cuddly giant was quiet after that.

"I don't understand any of it." I plopped down on the couch, confused.

_A few days later_

Days have gone by and my vision hasn't had any sort of connection to my life. Maybe it was a false vision. I hadn't ever had one myself, but I heard that they do occur.

That must be what it is.

"Alice, have you seen my keys?" Edward asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, they're right here." I looked on the table infront of me.

"Thanks." he came by and picked them up, making his way to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked looking up from the television.

He smiled. "The tattoo parlor."

I made a face. "Why?"

He made one right back at me. "To get a tat, why else?" he opened the front door, and shut it behind him.

Well.

**Edward POV**

I looked at the clock. It was 3:15, and Bella was napping. She looked so peaceful, and I yearned to touch her. I knew better. She was barely getting sleep at night because of all the stress that comes with planning a wedding.

Alice was doing the majority of the planning, but Bella was so afraid she'd mess something up. That shows you how long she's known Alice. Alice never messes up. Her motto is "do it right, or forget it".

Plus, I really don't care about the wedding, as long as Bella is still mine in the end. I have been waiting for about a month, and there's still another month's wait ahead. I could barely contain myself, but I had to. Bella wants to wait.

I sat up with an idea. I leaned over the bed putting my shoes on. As I walked out of the bedroom, I looked back at my little, sleeping lamb and smiled.

I ran down the stairs and Alice was on the couch watching T.V. She looked up at me as I asked her for my keys and told her where I was going.

I was going to get marked.

I had already planned out the tat I wanted. It would be a lion and a lamb. I was unsure about where I wanted it, and the details, but I'd talk to the artist about that.

I sped to the parlor that was only about 10 minutes away.

I got out and took in my surrondings. The parlor was right beside an alley, and their was a strip club right across the street. The area was run down and dirty, obviously crawling with druggies.

I strided inside to a young girl at the desk. She was beautiful, and it surprised me to find someone like her in this neck of the woods. She looked maybe 19 and had blonde hair, with light pink all through it. She was wearing a tight green shirt, and some dark jeans. She actually didn't nottice me until I had made it right infront of her, then she looked up and smiled, running her fingers through her hair. That's when I notticed her lip ring. It was off to one side, making her smile incredibly sexy. Piercings were sometimes hot if they looked good, if not I thought they were trashy.

"Hi, how may I help you?" as I read her mind, I found nothing like what I usually would with girls. They'd usually be fantacizing about me in bed with them, but she was just wondering what a guy like me was doing on this side of town.

I could ask her the same.

"I actually wanted to see about getting a tattoo." her hazel eyes looked down and picked up a piece of paper. It was a form.

"Well, if you'll just fill this out, saying you're healthy, and not some psycho, we can get right to it." she smiled handing it to me.

I laughed. Pretty and charming. "Can I borrow a pen?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh yeah, of course." she went to grab the pen on the counter, but it rolled off. She had bent over to retrieve it, and on the way back up, I heard a loud thump.

"Ouuchh." she came back up rubbing her head, eyes closed. She was trying not to tear up, but ended up losing that battle.

That's when it hit me. The sweet and salty smell, that made my head spin with want. Thank God I had just went hunting yesterday with the boys, or I would have attacked right then.

Once she brought her hand away from where her forehead and scalp met, I saw it. The trickle of blood.

"I must have hit a nail" she said, sniffing.

"Are you alright? Let me see, my dad's a doctor, he's taught me a little." she walked over to me, and I examined the wound with my eyes, then placed my hand on her cheek, holding her head in place. Then I pressed around the scar, and she flinched.

"Does that hurt?" I asked, looking to her eyes.

"Well yeah, I did just bump it."

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Its not deep, as long as the nail wasn't rusty you should be fine."

"Whew, okay, its not, it's new."

Right before I let go, a male voice echoed through the room.

"Eedy? What's going on?" A man walked in wiping his hands on a towel. He looked about 21, give or take, and had tattoos running down his arms, and snakebite piercings on his bottom lip.

"I hit my head again Jared." she walked to him and he patted the blood away with the towel. Once it was gone, he looked it over and kissed her forehead.

"There, all better." he tilted his head down and looked at her with a smile. She smiled back, as he let go of her.

"Um, this man wants to disscuss a tat." She turned back to Jared.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Is it going to be simple or complicated?" he asked upfront.

"Uh, well, it's not complicated." I answered.

He looked at Eedy. "This one's all you." he grinned and picked up the towel, walking back into a room.

She walked over to me and smiled.

"Just finish that form and come take a seat." she pointed at some chairs and a small desk over across the room. I hadn't notticed it because it was sectioned off, hiden behind a pair of walls.

As she made her way over, I quickly filled out the form and followed behind her.

"So" she said as I took my seat, opposite of her.

"So, I was wanting something not small, but not big either. Maybe the size of my hand."

She nodded. "And what do you want the tat to be of?"

"A lion, embracing a lamb."

She nodded looking at me. She was thinking and a grin spread across her face.

"I got it! Okay, you're obviously trying to symbolize how someone dangerous loves someone, so... so...weak, but cute. Right?" she looked at me.

I nodded suprised at her understanding.

"Well, how about something like this. I drew it up a few weeks ago." she started scrummaging through draws until she pulled out a piece of paper with lots of different drawings on it. Over to the side was a lion and a lamb, wrapping their necks around each other.

"And to symbolize your love for her..." she picked up a pencil and drew a heart around the two animals. "And we could just blow it up, and put a red background. But, the animals would take up so much of the space inside of the heart, there would barely be any red." she looked up at me.

I sighed. A heart? Really? I was a man, and hearts were for wussy's.

She smiled. "I know, a heart, really?" I looked at her in suprise.

"But if you really love her, you'd do it, cause trust me. The little lamb would love it." she sat back in her chair, eyes never leaving mine.

"Wait, how did you know-"

"Why else would you? A lion and a lamb, not many people come in here for that one. It's obvious what it symbolizes."

I nodded, that was true.

"Okay. I'll do it. And where do you think it'd look best?"

She inhaled, looking me over.

"On your back. But not in the center, maybe on your left shoulder." she stood and walked over to me, placing a hand on my left shoulder and moving it down, to the back side. "What do you think?"

I nodded. "That's perfect."

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Review and let me know! **

**You're opinion matters :)**

**--Kiwi :D--**


	2. Getting the Tattoo

**Disclaimer- SM owns Twilight, NOT me.**

**Well, once again, some of this chapter could be definsive, so read at your own risk!**

**Also, check my profile, I'm putting up the pictures of some of the items, etc. mentioned in this chapter, right now! :D**

* * *

**Eedy POV**

"So, whats your name?" the man asked as I led him to the chair I did my tattooing in.

"It's Eedy. And yours?" I motioned towards the chair for him to sit.

"Edward." he took a seat and watched as I gathered all the items I needed to mark him.

"That's a nice name." I smiled as I pulled up the stool to sit on.

He chuckled lightly. "Thanks."

"Okay, you can either lay or sit. Which would you like to do?" I asked pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Um, I'll sit."

"Alrighty, just turn around and strattle the chair." he looked at me. "You said you wanted to sit." I grinned as Edward turned around and did as I said.

"Alright I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." I said as I went and got latex gloves out of the cabinet and slid them on.

Once I came back to the stool, the beautilful man was shirtless.

I gently held the stencil I had made on his back. Then I handed him a hand mirror asking if that was where he wanted it.

He nodded and I took the stencil back off, wiping his shoulders with the alcohol. I waited a few seconds for it to dry, laid the stencil back on, and picked up the needle and dipped it in the black ink.

I flipped the switch and the buzzing sound came to life.

"Okay, you do know this won't feel that pleasant, right?" I asked before pressing it against him.

"Yeah, I know."

I didn't reply, only starting working.

Minutes of silence went by. I had finished the heart outline of the tat and flipped the needle off.

"Need a break or anything?" I asked, tilting my head to the left to look at his face.

When he shook his head, I turned the machine back on and dipped the needle again, beginning to outline the lion.

After about 15 minutes of hearing nothing but the little buzzing of the needle, he spoke.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, turning his head to have a better look at me.

I bit my lip. "Well, I would much rather work here than that place across the street. Plus, me and Jared go way back." I avoided answering the real question he had asked. I knew he wasn't asking me why I worked in a tattoo parlor, but why I was in such a rundown, dirty, dangerous area.

He took his time replying to that, obviously trying to figure out if I had misunderstood the question, or just purposely did that.

"I see." he finally said. By then, I was already working on the lamb.

"Hey, just tell me if you need a break or get uncomfortable or something." I said, breaking that awkward moment.

I saw the smile that played with the corners of his mouth, getting them to turn upward.

"What?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing." he turned his head back straight, so I couldn't see his face.

I shrugged it off and finished all the black of the tattoo. All that was left was the color and I put the needle back on its holder, standing up.

"It's done?" he looked up at me and I smiled, shaking my head.

"I need to stretch my legs, you can come too. If you want." I looked at him, but he shook his head.

"I'm comfy." he said and I laughed walking out of the room.

I walked into the backroom and Jared and another guy were in there. The guy gave Jared a brown bag, and looked up at me with a grin.

"And who's this?" I notticed the dark circles around the guys eyes. It was a shame. He wasted his good looks on drugs.

"Eedy!" Jared hadn't notticed me either. "I thought you were working on a tat."

"I came back for some water." I left my expression blank as I walked to the cooler and opened it. The other guy was leaving through the back door, and after I heard it close, I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Eedy." Jared's breath was on my neck.

He knew what he did to me. He knew I liked him, and he used it to his advantage.

"Let's pretend you never saw that, okay babe?" he began kissing my neck and I slammed the cooler lid down, jerking out of his arms.

"No Jared, you told me you were off of that shit." I glared at him, as he pulled me to his chest.

I struggled to get away, but he just held me closer and tighter, until I eventually gave in.

"Eedy, I'm trying. I'm getting off of it, but I can't quit cold turkey. I'm taking smaller portions. I don't wanna do anything that will make you angry with me, but I get crazy when I go without ANY."

I sighed. "Jared, I worry about you. I don't know why you even started. It's fries your brain and takes away your good looks, and gives you ugly teeth and craters in your face."

He chuckled. "You're always looking out for me."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?" he asked putting his lips right next to my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"You know why." he always did this. He liked making me squirm.

"But I forget." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Because..." a lowered my voice to where it was just barely hearable. "I like you."

I pushed myself away from him, but he kept a grip on my arm.

"What was that?"

"I like you." I said, just a tad louder.

"One more time, please?" he asked, only tightening his grip.

"Because I like you Jared. I like you a lot." I said, looking at him.

He grinned and released me. I walked straight back to Edward, not bothering to look back.

"Here I am." I said, entering the room.

He looked up at me and smiled politely.

"Now, all that's left is the color. That'll take about another hour or two. Sure you don't wanna stretch?" I offered one more time, getting my gloves back on. I went ahead and got him a bag of things to treat it with.

"I'm sure."

"Well, okeydokey." I sat back down and we made small talk, nothing major, mainly just about tattoos and how he'd need to treat his. Within the next hour and a half, I had finished. Once I did Edward stood, towering over me.

"So, how much do I owe you?" he asked, following me back into the lobby.

"Hmm..." I started pressing numbers, adding up the fees. "I charge you $500." I looked up at him and he laid down $550.

"That's a little cheap, so I'll tip you extra." he smiled and made his way out with his bag, the bells clinging when the door opened.

I put the money in the register, and watched out the window as he got in his shiny volvo, and sped off.

I looked at the clock hanging above the door. It was almost six, and the parlor closes at ten.

"Hey Eedy?" Jared poked his head around the corner.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"You can take your lunch."

I nodded and hopped off the stool. I walked back to get my purse out of the backroom and Jared was standing at the doorway, holding it for me with a grin spread across his face.

"Uhm, thanks." I smiled taking it.

"No problem Eedy." He turned and walked by me, taking a seat where I had been.

I smiled, and made my way to the door.

"See you in an hour." he said as I waved and made my way across the street.

I opened the door to the strip club. I was coming to get my best friend, Margie. We always took our lunches togther.

Margie was a 5'8 and had sunkissed skin. She spent a lot of time tanning, and it definetly pays off. Her hair was down to past her chest, when it was straightened, and it was so blonde it looked white. What made it look so good, was that she dyed strands of it black from around where her ears were, and down.

"Eeds, babe, you're here." the owner of the club was always trying to get me to join the "family" as he called it.

"I suppose I am." I smiled politely. "Is Margie busy, or can she take her lunch?"

"Well, she's almost done on stage, she's free to take it afterwards." he smiled, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"You know, Eedy, I know I always say this, but do you know how great you'd look up there on stage?" he began leading me into the back where all the others girls got ready.

"Yeah, you have said this before. And like I've said, no thanks, I already a job." I looked at the skimpy outfit he picked up, holding infront of my body.

"But, Eedy, everyone would fall in love with you." he did his best at puppy dog eyes, but I still declined.

"Eeds, hey, you're late." Margie came down the stairs that led to the stage, in a long blue robe. I knew what was under it, another skimpy outfit, like the one Anthony, the owner, was still holding up.

"Sorry, I had a customer." I smiled proudly.

"Ouu, you go girl!" Margie smiled. "Well, let me get changed, and I'll be ready."

I nodded as she walked off, getting her regular clothes back on.

Once she returned, she had her purse slung over one shoulder and fell in step with me as we walked out the door.

"You know, I really hate going in there." I said, getting into her 2000 Chevy Impala SS.

"Me too." she agreed.

Margie was a goody good. Even though she went on stage, flaunting her goodies to complete strangers, she was didn't like doing bad things, and the consequences brought on by them made her nervous. She doesn't smoke, drink, or do drugs and I am proud to call her my best friend. I even respect her decision as a stripper. If I was her, I'd do the same. Her parents are both druggies, and don't care if she's alive or dead. They don't support her, and everything Margie owns, Margie has worked for. Regualr jobs didn't pay enough, and so one day she accepted to be a part of Anthony's family.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked, pulling onto the main road.

"Let's just go to that cafe, about a mile down from here." I replied looking out the window.

We arrived at the cafe, and enjoyed our meal, before getting back to work.

**Edward POV**

I walked through the front door grinning. It was around 6:15, and I wasn't really suprised to see Bella still asleep. She needed it, so I didn't wake her.

I walked into the kitchen where Jasper and Emmett were sitting on stools, having a cold one.

"Pass me one, will you?" I said sitting down on another free seat.

Jasper slid an unopened one to me, asking me where I had been.

I thought about not telling them about the tat, but I decided that I loved Bella enough to show it off, heart and all, and not be embarressed about the what the two animals were standing in.

"Went down to the parlor and got a tattoo." I said before chugging down a mouthful of Budlight.

"Let's see. I'm thinking about getting one." Jasper took another gulp, as I pulled up my shirt.

They both started laughing.

"Shutup. The heart was the artist's idea. Bella will love it, and I love her enough to not be ashamed."

They both got quieter.

"Where'd you get it done?" Jasper finally asked, breaking the silence.

"At that little parlor that's about 10 minutes away. Across from the strip club."

Jasper nodded then raised his eyebrows.

"You got it done _there?"_ he asked.

I nodded.

He snorted. "You might need to go have an AIDS test now."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, it's clean in there."

"Well, then maybe I should go check it out." he said tossing the empty beer bottle in the trash.

"You should."

He nodded.

"I think I will."

* * *

**Soooo, whatcha think? :)**

**Review, telling me your opinion.**

**Also, I wanna know, who's your favorite character in the Saga? :)**

**Special thanks to WeirdAboutDreams and v- alice for reviewing it!**

**& P.S. V- Alice, yes, it is the same girl as in Alice's vision! :D**

**--Kiwi :D--**


	3. RIP

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Twilight.**

**WARNING: Okay, so this chapter, well, lets just say read at your own risk. It has some things that you may not to read if you have a weak stomach. **

**I tried not to make it to image-provoking though.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Let's just take your car. Mine's a little low on gas anyway." Jasper grinned as made our way to my car.

Bella still didn't know about my tattoo. I wanted to take her out for a romantic dinner, then show her. Jasper, on the other hand went ahead and told Alice about him wanting one. We might as well not even try to hide it from Alice, anyway, she'd find out somehow.

I cranked the car and looked at Jasper before putting it in reverse.

"Sure you wanna do this?"

He nodded, so I let off the brake and sped off to the parlor.

**Eedy POV**

I got up that morning, and went straight to the shower.

When I got out, I walked through my apartment in my towel, and went to the laundry room. I picked up my favorite jeans and an old band tee, then remembered Jared's text I had gotten last night.

"Tomorrow, dress up. The county people are coming by for the inspection." it had said.

I sighed. So much for that.

I walked back in my room and opened my closet. It wasn't that big, but I made my clothes fit. Somehow.

I picked up my favorite dress. Since it was spring, it wouldn't be too cold to wear it.

It was black, at least the breast part, and the part that wrapped around my neck. The rest, the part that flowed out, was a jumble of bright colors, with black and white thrown in too.

I went and blow-dryed my hair, and ran the straightner through it. Once it was straight, hanging to my elbows, I unplugged the flat iron and went back in my room, slipping on my black heels and applying my makeup quickly. I was beginning to run late.

I was running out the door, when I remembered that I needed my purse and phone. Shoot.

Once I got it, I left, locking my door behind me.

I lived on the bottom floor already, so I made my way out, walking down the street. I had about ten minutes to get their, so I slowed down.

---

I was halfway there when I felt strange. Like someone was following me. I looked all around me, turning a full 360 degrees. All I saw was the usual.

Druggies.

Nothing seemt out of the blue, so I kept on going. About a minute later, a group of guys that were my age walked out of the upcoming alley. They were obviously high and not to mention horny. I kept my head down, not looking at them. I knew I should have turned around and walked the other way, but I was determined to get to work, on time, and I wasn't about to let some stoned guys get in my way.

I pretended that they weren't there, and walked closer.

"Hey baby, coming to see me?" the guy standing closest to me yelled. He had blonde hair that kept getting in his eyes, and so he kept pushing it to one side with his fingers. His eyes drifted from my face, to my chest, and lingered on my bare legs.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Once I got close enough to see their face, I notticed how handsome they each were. I sighed. Each of them also had red eyes, and huge pupils. It was obvious that their hands were shaking, and about three out of the five were sweating.

The blonde one came and stood right infront of me.

"Hey angelface, what's your name?" a cocky grin spread across his face as I tried to get by.

"Woah now, where do you think you're going?" he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back to him. His palms were cold and sweaty, and I jerked my hand out of his.

"Don't touch me." I spat.

He chuckled. "My name's Aaron, now, again, what's yours?" he put his hands on my shoulders, and slide them down my arms, wetting his lips.

I shook my head, turning around and walking forward, away from him. By the time I had my head turned forward, I ran into a tall, muscular guy with black hair that was so long, it flipped up above his eyes.

He grinned and then it dropped. I looked back at Aaron and he was looking around, like he was nervous, or scared one.

I was the complete opposite. My fear had dissappeared and I stood up straight, watching the scared little boys scatter. Before I had turned around, Edward and another man walked around the corner.

"Eedy, what are you doing out here alone?" Edward seemed kind of mad, and the feeling I had just previously had, went away.

**Jasper POV**

Edward stopped the car.

"What are you doing, this isn't the place, it's still a few blocks down." I said as Edward took the keys out of the ignition, and got out.

"Come on." he said, getting out. He ran, me right behind, and stopped where there was a corner. He poked his head around and nodded at me with confirmation.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"There's a girl down there, and those guys are ganging up on her. Do your thing Jasper." he said as he let me stand infront and look to see for myself.

He was right. I saw the girl jerk away from a blonde guy, just to walk into a big one's chest.

I concentrated on manipulating the feelings of the men, first. It was easy, and just to make sure the girl was okay, I gave her confindence a boost.

I watched as the guys ran in every direction, and the girl just watched.

Edward walked around the corner and toward the girl, and I followed.

"Eedy, what are you doing out here alone?" Edward seemed angry and I toyed with his emotions, instantly wanting to help the girl.

Her confidence went down once the words came out of his mouth, and I watched her while trying to get her comfortable.

"Um..." her eyes went from Edward to me, then to the ground. "Well, I'm going to work."

"Don't you have a car?" he asked, sounding annoyed but it was just because he cared.

Which is one of the two things I didn't understand. Who was this girl anyway? And how does Edward even know her?

Second, was why Edward instantly felt pity when he asked her about the car. I could feel it, along with the saddness coming from the girl.

"Hey." Edward took a step closer. "I'm sorry." he realized what he was doing and fixed it. He couldn't let her know that he could read minds.

"I didn't mean to sound like that. I just don't like you being out here."

She nodded, swallowing.

"I need to get to work." her voice was husky as she turned around.

"Wait-" he called after her. She turned around and looked at him.

"I can give you a ride if you want. I was going there anyway. Jasper here wants to see about getting a tattoo." he jerked his head in my direction.

She looked at me and nodded. "Okay. I'm already late, anyway." she sniffed and casted her eyes upon the ground as we walked back to the Volvo.

**Edward POV**

Eedy's parents were dead and she was living alone in a rundown, dirty apartment. They died only about 7 months ago.

I didn't purposely read her mind, it was just so loud on the way to the parlor. I listened and could see everything she did, as she replayed the time in her head.

She was being dropped off by an old boyfriend, and they had sat in the parking lot for almost an hour when Eedy finally decided it was time to go inside. Her and her boyfriend had a long goodbye kiss then she got out and watched as he drove away. Smiling, she walked up and went to unlock the door when she notticed the doorknob was missing screws and just barely hanging there.

She was confused and pushed the door open, calling for her mom and dad. When no one answered, she closed the door behind her and walked into the livingroom. Everything was normal except for the absense of her parents. She called again, louder, making her way to the bedrooms after checking the kitchen.

She kicked open the door to her parents bedroom and the woman that looked like she was in her late forties was slung across the bed, bleeding from throat, where someone had slit it. The man was laid across her, covered in bruises, and was cut open on his stomach. They both wore no clothes, blood running off of her dad, onto her mother. The entire bed was soaked in the same crimson as the couple.

She screamed. She kicked. She slammed the bedroom door. She starting running towards the front door, but fell, and couldn't get up. She laid there sobbing and beating the floor for what felt like forever. When she had the strength to move, she ran next door where a young couple had just moved in about a month ago. They couldn't understand anything she said, so they made her take deep breaths. When she told them, the man ran next door to see himself, while the lady comforted her.

The police arrived in no time, and a couple of paramedics made Eedy come with them and made her repeat everything she had seen, and what she had been doing before she found them. She told them nothing but the truth, and then pair of police officers joined them.

"Sweetheart, do you know if your mom or dad had any people who might, ah, weren't excatly too fond of them?"

She nodded. "Tons."

"Do you know the reason for that?"

She nodded again. "They did and sold drugs. There was always strange people beating on the door at weird times in the night. Sometimes my parents were out of whatever they wanted, or at least claimed to be. The men would get mad and throw fits and my dad would have to kick them out." Her voice was low and husky, breaking often during telling them. She couldn't meet the officer's gaze. She was ashamed of what her parents did.

"And ma'am, were you involved in any of it?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't mess with that stuff. I know what it does." she looked up as she said it, her eyes misty.

"Okay ma'am, do you have any aunt or uncles?"

She shook her head. "Dead."

"How grandma and grandpa?"

"Dead."

"Cousins?"

"Never had any. But I'm nineteen. I'd like to live on my own."

"Well, you can do that, sure, but I'm not sure if you're in any condition to stay alone as of right now."

Eedy nodded. "I can go to a friends."

"Need a ride?"

"No. I can walk, it's not far."

The officers looked at each other but nodded.

She walked the streets alone, until she arrived at Margie's house. I wasn't sure who that was, but it must have been her bestfriend.

Margie had to sneek her in, because Margie's parents were drug addicts too, and Eedy told Margie everything, and everything she planned on doing. She promised herself to never do drugs, and try to get those around her to stop too.

---

Reading Eedy's mind was like watching a television. I saw all the things she saw, and I felt pity for the poor girl. I nudged Jasper right before pulling up, and nodded. He knew what to do, no doubt he couldn't feel her saddness.

She seemed to perk up a tad, which was better than nothing, I suppose.

* * *

**So, what did you think? :)**

**Review and let me know if you liked it.**

**Or if you didn't. :/**

**Tell me how I'm doing,**

**and tell me how I could makes things better! :D**

**Thannnkksss babes, **

**--Kiwi :D--**


	4. Unexplainable

**Disclaimer- I still down own Twilight, that's SM's.**

**And you should check out the profile(: I'm posting pictures of some of the things in this chapter, right now :)**

* * *

**Eedy POV**

As I took off my seatbelt, the man with Edward, had gotten out and was opening the car door for me.

I looked up at him, confused. He didn't have to do that, no one else ever did.

He held out his hand to help me, and I slowly took it. Once I was standing, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem, ma'am."

He had a country accent and it was such a turn on.

That's when I realized how handsome he was. He had golden honey like blonde hair, that seemed to match his golden eyes. He was around 6'3 and lean. But all that wasn't the first thing I notticed about him.

He had scars all over his face, neck, and arms. I'm sure he had them all over his body, not just where I could see.

I ignored them, trying to be polite.

The three of us walked into the parlor and Jared was waiting by the door.

"Eedy, you're late!"

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, he's not here yet, just don't let it happen again."

I nodded and he looked at Edward and his friend. I couldn't remember his name, if Edward had even said it.

"What can I do for you?" he looked at Edward. "Weren't you in here yesterday?"

"Um, yes. But my friend here would like to disscuss a tattoo. If that's alright."

"Yeah, yeah, what would you like?"

"Well, I'd like to see about getting a confederate flag."

We all looked at him. He seemed confused at first that realization hit him.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not racist its just that, ah, my _great grandfather_ was a major in the confederate army."

We all nodded in understanding.

"Well. If you would like to wait awhile, I can do it. But I'm all booked up until around 7:30 tonight." Jared offered.

"I can do it." I looked at Jared.

He looked at me and nodded. "Well, alright."

"Is that alright with you, sir?" Jared looked back to the man.

He looked at me and back to Jared, nodding. "That's fine."

"Alright, I'll let you get started." Jared turned to me. "And by the way, when the inspector gets here, make sure you just keep working."

I nodded and looked at Edward and his friend. "Ready?"

He nodded.

"Jasper, I'm going to ride home and come back for you. It'll take a few hours."

So his name's Jasper.

Jasper nodded and we both watched Edward walk back out to his car.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Well, before we get started you'll have to fill this out." I walked over to the cash register and opened a drawer on the desk it was sitting on. I got out the form and handed it to him along with a pen.

He filled it out quickly and was soon at my side.

"Alright, follow me." He followed as I made my way to my work area.

"Take a seat." I pointed to the chair.

He did so, and I walked to the cabinet and opened it, getting out the stuff I needed. I could feel him watching me, and I couldn't help but to get nervous. I was thankful for the calmness that soon took over me. I was unsure where it came from, but welcomed it.

I turned around holding all the stuff and brought it to the table beside the chair.

"So, where do you want it?" I asked sliding on my gloves.

"Right here." he put his right hand over his heart.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

I watched him as he shrugged out of it and more scars were exposed.

I couldn't help but to grimace.

I sat down on the stool beside the chair.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

He looked confused but nodded.

I bit my lip as I looked down to his body.

"Where'd you get all these scars from?"

His eyes widened.

I could see that I had offended him, and immediatly began to apoligize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business, forget I said anything." I jumped up from the stool as fast as I could, but Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back in his direction.

"Wait." he studied me, looking me up and down.

"What's you're name?"

I was confused, but answered.

"Eedy."

He nodded and sat back in the chair. "I was attacked. By-ah- by a dog."

I could easily tell he was lying. But I didn't press the subject.

"I'm so sorry."

He looked at me.

"It's fine."

I smiled sadly.

"Well, are you ready to start?"

He nodded and I picked up the stencil I had gotten out of the cabinet. I showed it to him, and he nodded approvingly. I placed it on his chest, right about where his heart was. I handed him the mirror, even though he had been watching me and could easily see it.

"It looks good." he sat the mirror back on the table once he got a good look. I removed the stencil and dabbed some alcohol on a cotton swab and rubbed it on his chest.

I kept my gaze on his chest, even though I could feel him looking at my eyes.

Once he was sanitized, I threw away the swab and picked up the needle, putting the stencil back.

"You ready?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded and I flipped on the machine, and the buzzing started.

All throughout the tattoo, I could feel him watching me, but I stayed calm. Once I was done with the black , I stood up. It had been about an hour, so I asked him if he needed a break.

"Nah, I'm good. This chair's actually pretty comfortable."

I laughed. "Well, alright. I'lll bring you some water."

I walked out and into the backroom.

Jared was back their getting a drink as well. He looked up at me and smiled.

"The inspector has come and gone. We got a 98. He took off the two points because of where we're located." he made a face. "But who cares! We passed!" he was grinning ear to ear. Jared had been really nervous about the health inspector. He wanted everything perfect.

"So, let's celebrate. Tongiht. You and me. At that club downtown." he smiled as he walked closer to me.

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay. You'll have to pick me up."

"Of course. And I'll even close up early so you can go home and get ready." He said standing right infront of me. I grinned and nodded.

"Sounds great."

---

**Jasper POV**

Eedy could see my scars. She could actually _see_ them. Only other vampires and could my scars. I didn't sense any vampire like qualities in her, so she must not be a vampire. But I also didn't sense anything else. She seemed to be a normal human.

But she must be something. She could see my scars. There had to be some explantaion.

**Edward POV**

I rushed home to Carlisle and caught him as he was walking out the door, on his way to work.

"Carlisle! I need to talk to you." I yelled slamming my car door.

"What is it Edward, I've got to get going." he looked at his watch.

"This girl, I read her mind."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, Edward, yes, you can do that."

"No, I read her mind, and she can see Jasper's scars. And she's human."

He looked at me for a while before saying anything.

"Are you sure she's human Edward?"

"Yes. I didn't get any sense that she wasn't. I mean, she's unnaturally beautiful but I didn't think much of it."

"Well, get her to come by tomorrow. I'm off and I'll do a little reseach tonight when I get home."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, bye Edward." he nodded to me before walking to his car and driving off.

How in the world was I going to Eedy to come by tomorrow? She barely knew any of us.

I thought about it for a while, as I went inside to see my Bella. She was standing at the kitchen sing, washing pots and pans. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Bella, love, you know we have a dishwasher." I put my lips close to her ear as I said the words.

"I know, but why not just wash them? It saves water." She finished rinsing off the last dish and wiped her hands dry before turning to face me.

"I've missed you." I put my forehead against hers and she smiled and brushed her lips against mine.

"I've missed you too. Where have you been?"

"Took Jasper to the tattoo parlor. He's getting one."

She smiled. "A tattoo? Tattoos are incredibly hot."

I grinned. "Well, I'm glad you think so."

I wanted to tell Bella about the tat I had recently gotten, but I also wanted to wait. It'd be more special.

--

Bella and I put in a movie, but didn't spend much time watching it. I pulled her into my lap and we explored each other's mouth before I had to leave.

"Why do you have to go?" she pouted, and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I almost gave in, but thought about how mad Jasper would be if I didn't come back to get him.

"I've gotta go pick up Jasper, love, I'll be back." I kissed her forehead and retreated to my car before I had the chance to see her bring out the puppy dog eyes.

On the way there, I finally got my mind off of Bella and onto the fact that Carlisle wants to have a look at Eedy. I tried thinking of all the ways we could get her there, and finally thought of something.

I had heard her talking about how handsome Jasper was, so he could just invite her over. Maybe he could turn on the charm and convince her. I think it could be done, as long as Jared wasn't in the room to interupt.

He likes Eedy, I've gathered that from his mind. He likes her a lot but has to tell himself that she deserves better, and he's right. Jared's a sex-crazed druggie, simple as that. I mean, he's not a full blown drug addict, but he still does the stuff frequently. Eedy's clean and innocent, and Jared knows it.

But Eedy likes Jared, a lot. That's what I don't understand. She could have a lot of men in this world and wants Jared. And the worst part is that she _knows_ all the stuff he's done and still does. She doesn't mind.

I sighed thinking about it all as I rolled up to the parlor.

As I got out of the car, I saw Jasper sitting in the chairs and Eedy was beside him and they were both laughing.

I walked through the doors and they both looked up at me.

"Hello Eedy, Jasper, may I have a word with you?" I asked looking at him.

He looked slightly confused but stood and walked over to me.

We talked in low voices, so low as to where humans couldn't hear us.

I explained the situation and told him about how I was sure she'd come if he just asked.

He looked unsure, but went back over to her and sat down beside her and looked at her with a smile.

"Well Miss Eedy, I've enjoyed your company today..." his accent was strong and I could hear Eedy's thoughts, and she most certainly loved that accent. "and well, I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe come for dinner tomorrow, at my house."

She smiled and looked down, and I could hear her think about if she should really come or not. I listened as she was trying to make up her mind.

"We'd love to have you. Jasper and I are brothers, and my fiance and I, along with our other brother and his wife will be there." There was no use in saying something about Alice, that'd just make her not want to come. Or Esme or Carlisle, she'd think Jasper wanted to introduce her to his parents. Which was something a man did only when he was serious about the girl he was seeing.

She nodded. "Alright. I'll come."

"Great, Jasper will pick you up around, let's say four? Is that good?" I asked pulling Jasper up.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." she said waving.

---

**Eedy POV**

Jared had just dropped me off and I was walking into my apartment.

I couldn't help but to think about to tomorrow. I was going to Jasper's house. What would I wear to something like that?

I eventually put those thoughts aside and went to my closet. I got out a silk pink top and some jeans. I didn't know what the dress code was, but I'm sure you had to look good. That's what I planned on doing.

I called Margie to tell her to meet us there. She said she would, and we both had to hurry to get ready.

Jared told me he'd be back in about an hour, so I jumped in the shower. I pulled up my hair so it didn't get soaked. It wasn't dirty I'd just restraighten it.

Once I was out, I slipped on a really old tee shirt and sat on my bed, and did my make-up, making it look nice.

Once I was done I slipped the tee off and put on the silky pink shirt. It was one of my favorites, and I bought it just to club in. I put on my jeans and went to my closet, putting on my shoes.

Lastly, I went and restraightened my hair. Once I got it the way I wanted it, I applied lip gloss and grabbed my purse.

The doorbell rang. Perfect timing.

I went and answered it to see Jared standing there a pair of dark denium jeans and a solid black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his forearms. He even had a skinny, red, silk tie around his neck.

I swallowed. I had never seen him look so handsome.

I heard him let out a deep breath and his eyes finally met mine.

"Are you ready?" he asked, dully.

I nodded and turned off the light and stepped put of the doorway and closed the door.

When I started walking, Jared grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Wait." he looked at me and swallowed.

He raised one hand and caressed the side of my face before holding my chin with his pointer finger and thumb. He gently pulled my face forward and brushed his lips against mine.

Our lips moved together, almost like a dance. His snakebites were cold against my lips, and he pulled on my lip ring with his teeth, playfully.

I don't how how long it'd lasted, but once it was over he smiled at me and took my hand and we made our way to his car, not saying a word.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think?**

**Please review and let me know :)**

**--Kiwi :D--**


	5. The Storm's Coming

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight. SM does.**

**Well, you guys, sorry this chapter took so long, I've been super busy. **

**But, theres a new character in this chapter, and the person I've moldeled them after, well, I put a picture up on my profile (:****Jasper POV**

* * *

"Emmeeettt, baby, I wanna go somewhere." Rose purred as she locked arms with Emmett.

"And where would that be?" he grinned, turning to look at her.

She smiled. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could all go to that club that just opened up. It's suppose to be real 'hot' ".

Emmett nodded, and lowered his voice, whispering to Rose something inappropriate. I rolled my eyes, not paying attention.

"Yeah Jazz, let's go, it'll be fun." Alice pulled on my hand.

I sighed. I wasn't much of a clubber, but if Alice wants to go, I guess I'd go.

"Alright. Now just convince Edward." I looked down at her and she smiled.

"No problem. I'll just talk to Bella first." she danced upstairs. She knows how to make Edward do something, she just talks to Bella and convinces her first. Since Edward can't resist Bella, he'd for sure be coming too.

A few minutes later Alice came to the bottom of the stairs, and yelled for all of us to get ready, that we'd be leaving soon.

---

Rose came down the stairs in some tight jeans and a sparkly blue shirt that showed off way to much clevage. Emmett was all over that.

Alice was wearing a plain black halter top and some dark jeans. Her pale shoulders were exposed and yearned to touch her, but I took control over myself. She was followed by Bella, who was in deep purple dress, that I'm sure Edward wasn't comfortable with her wearing. It showed a lot up top, and a lot of leg. Edward was following her, sure enough, asking her if she was sure she was comfortable in the dress.

"Yes Edward, now, can we go?" she asked picing up her coat and walking towards the door. We all followed and loaded up in the Volvo, while Emmett and Rose took Rose's car.

Alice and Bella were chattering the entire way about how excited they were. After about 15 minutes, we pulled up and got out of the car, walking up to the entrance. The bouncer recognized us immediatly and showed us inside.

The inside was loud, bright, and foggy. There were bodies dancing around everywhere, bumping and grinding on each other. As we got a table near the floor, I noticed Jared, the guy from the tattoo parlor. There was a girl with long raven black hair grinding on his leg, and his hands were exploring her body.

I sighed and looked at Alice who was eyeing the dance floor hungrily. I chuckled when she stood and pulled me by the hand and drug me to the mass of bodies, dragging me to the middle. She started moving, and grabbled onto my arms, leading me to follow her moves with my own.

After a few minutes of that I saw that the rest of the group was on the floor too. Alice looked at me, and I knew she wanted to go dance with Emmett and Rose, so I nodded. I looked around, trying to figure out which way would be easiest to take to get out. Eventually I escaped, and made my way to the bar. There weren't that many free seats, so I took the one closest to me.

"Beer please." I nodded to the bartender as he went to fetch my drink. The man next to me got up, and the seat was replaced by a girl, who ordered a beer as well. I recognized the voice, but wasn't sure where from. I turned to look at her, and I saw Eedy, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Eedy? Are you alright?" I asked turning on my stool to face her.

She glanced at me quickly, and looked away even quicker. She turned her head, putting her hand to her face, trying to hide.

"Oh, hey Jasper. What are you doing here?" she was looking in the opposite direction of me, her hands still on her face.

"Eedy, look at me, are you alright?"

Still without turning to me she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, what would make you think I wasn't?" I heard her sniff and put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Eedy turn around and talk to me. I can help." As the words came out, I realized what I was saying. I was trying to help Eedy, a girl I had just met earlier today. I felt comfortable around her and didn't like seeing her upset, and the saddness was just rolling off of her in waves. There was something different about her, something that most girls didn't have. I just couldn't decide what it was.

She finally turned to me, eyes misty and lip quivering. Before she had a chance to say something, some man with a long beard who was drunk out of his mind walked up.

"The bar isn't for therapy, move."

I looked down the bar and there weren't any open seats. Before I could stand up and tell the man to get lost, Eedy jumped up, mumbling apoligies, and running to the entrance of the club.

I ran after her, still wanting to know what was wrong.

I caught her hand and spun her around.

"Eedy, tell me what happened." I sounded a little demanding, but I didn't care.

She swallowed and nodded. She pulled me to the side where we could still see the dance floor, but the noise wasn't as loud.

--

**Eedy POV**

As we waited in line to get into the club, Jared held onto my hand tightly, like he was afraid I was going to leave.

I looked at him and smiled, and he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

"You may go in." The bouncer's voice was loud and interrupted Jared with whatever he was about to say.

We both walked into the club, my eyes quickly adjusting to the lighting. There were neon lights everywhere, turning every which way. The air was thick with fog, and music escaped from the stereo. The beat was loud, and pumping, and bodies were everywhere.

I wondered where Margie was, and realized that she must have been running late. I had left my phone in my purse, which Jared said would be better to leave in the car, so I couldn't call her.

Jared pulled me to the bar, sitting me down on a stool and ordering us both a beer. As we waited for the bartender to give us our drinks, Jared stayed standing and put his hands on my thighs and leaned in and kissed me again. It wasn't like the first one, it didn't last nearly as long. Just until the beers came.

We both gulped them down quickly, eager to get on the dance floor.

Bodies seemed to rub me everywhich way, and it was hard to tell which body was Jared's.

I danced until I knew that it wasn't Jared's hands that were exploring me, so I looked up at the man. He looked like he was in his late 20's and he had blonde hair that was shaved off. He was tan, and had a cocky grin spread across his face. Right when I started walking off, he pulled me back, asking what was wrong. I ignored him and so he just turned around and started dancing with the girl on his other side.

As I walked through the crowd, I finally gave up. I couldn't find Jared anywhere. So, I walked over to a wall that had a long bench on it, and took a seat.

That's when I noticed him.

He was with his ex, Robin.

She was dancing all over him, and his hands roamed freely around her. There wasn't a part of her that went untouched.

Anger rushed through me as I clentched my fists at my sides. It took everything I had to not go over to them and rip her hair off of her head. The only reason I didn't was because she was bigger than me.

Then I remembered that it takes two to tango.

Jared could have easily said no, and came and found me. He could push her off of him, but he wasn't. He was doing just as much to her, as she was doing to him.

I felt my eyes water over and my shoulders slump. I sniffed and the tears came.

Jared and I, well, we weren't dating, but we had gotten one step closer.

We'd kiss. You just don't kiss someone, and then go off with your ex. It's wrong, and he knows it.

I had gotten up and went over to the bar. I tried to stop crying, but a tear slipped now and then. I hadn't even thought about checking my face. It had to be red and blotchy from crying.

"Beer please." I said as the bartender came up to me with sympathetic eyes.

As he walked off to get it, I heard Jasper.

"Eedy? Are you alright?" He asked turning to face me.

I glanced at him quickly, and looked away. I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Oh, hey Jasper. What are you doing here?" I tried to make my voice smooth, like it was earlier today, but it didn't work.

"Eedy, look at me, are you alright?"

I nodded without looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, what would make you think I wasn't?" I sniffed and still didn't move. I'd hate for him to see me like this, and I know he wouldn't really care once he figured out it was just boy problems.

"Eedy turn around and talk to me. I can help."

I finally turned and looked at him, and seeing his concerned face, my eyes teared up, and I tried to make my lip quit shaking, but failed.

I opened my mouth to say something but some man walked up, and eyed me.

"The bar isn't for therapy, move." his voice was harsh, and I could tell Jasper was going to stand up to the guy, so before he had the chance I told the guy I was sorry and jumped down and went as fast as I could to the exit.

I'd have to walk home, but I didn't care, I didn't want to be here anymore.

Before I knew it was looking at Jasper. He had came after me, and got me before I left.

"Eedy, tell me what happened."

I looked down and swallowed.

I nodded and pulled him over to the side.

"It's not important. Promise."

He looked at me. "Eedy, it is important. Anything that makes a lady cry isn't 'nothing' ".

"Well, it's just boys problems. You probably don't want to hear about it." I tried wiping my eyes without messing up my makeup.

"Tell me."

I took a deep breath and told him everything without leaving anything out.

His expression was unreadable.

I couldn't tell if he was mad, felt sorry for me, or confused.

His eyes flashed to the dance floor and back to me.

"Well, get him back. He likes you, so make him hurt like you are."

His answer suprised me. "How do you know that?"

He grinned. "I can just tell."

I looked back to the dance floor and could barely see him. My teeth grinded together, and I nodded.

"Okay."

---

I had went to the bathroom to fix my makeup. Once I was done, I strutted back to the floor and spotted Jared. I looked around me and saw a man at the bar. He had dark hair that he hadspiked up. He was handsome, and looked about 22, maybe, so I walked over to him one he finished his drink.

I stood beside him, leaning against the bar.

"Hi." I looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey." he returned the grin as he eyed me.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?"

Without saying anything, he got up, smiling.

"After you m'lady."

I smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the floor, not to far from Jared. I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes on this stranger.

I moved my hips to _In My Head_ by Jason Derulo.

"What's your name?" his breath was hot against my ear.

"Eedy." I looked up at him, waiting for him to tell me his.

"Very pretty, suits you well." he smiled. "Mine's Storm."

I smiled up at him. "Storm? I like it. Does it suit _you_ well?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that it does."

I smiled. I could already tell Storm and I would be great friends.

---

As the night went on, Storm didn't leave my side while dancing. We danced close, and I could feel Jared's eyes on me, but he didn't do anything. Well, I guess he didn't really care. Jasper was wrong, he doesn't like me.

About an hour later, Jared came up to me on the dance floor and put a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Eedy, are you ready to go? I'm not feeling to well."

I looked back to Storm, who was eyeing Jared.

"Well Storm, I've got to get going. I gave you my number earlier, so just call or text me sometime, okay?" I smiled.

He grinned and nodded, and I turned to Jared and started walking to the door without saying a word.

He followed me all the way to the car and I stood beside the passenger door and waited for him to unlock the car. Once he did, I got in without saying a word, and buckled up.

As he was driving me home, he eventually broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake." His voice was hushed, and in no hurry.

"Yeah, you sure did." I crossed my arms thinking back to Robin, and his hands all over her.

"I shouldn't have did what I done, and I'm very sorry. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself."

God, he's such a jerk! You don't say that you 'couldn't help yourself".

"And I'm sorry if I gave you mixed signals."

I looked at him.

"What? Wait, what are you talking about?" I uncrossed my arms.

"For what I did. Before we got to the club. When I kissed you. I shouldn't have." he looked over to me.

"You were talking about that?" The anger left me once I he said that. I grew more and more upset as the words replayed in my mind, like an echo.

I looked straight so he couldn't see my eyes. They were watering up, and I didn't want him to know that.

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?"

When I didn't answer, he spoke again.

"Eedy, talk to me, what were you thinking about?"

I swallowed.

"I thought you were talking about ditching me for Robin." My voice broke in the middle of my sentence, but I didn't care. I wanted him to know I was crying, now. I wanted him to know that he hurt me. I wanted him to feel bad, even though it wouldn't be for long, or as nearly as bad as how I was feeling.

He was silent for a while.

"Eedy, I'm not good for you. You need to go out and find you a guy that is the complete opposite of me." he parked in front of my appartment building and turned his body to face me.

I looked down, getting my purse. I put my hand on the door's handle to open it, but Jared stopped me.

"Eedy, wait, talk to me. I don't want you to leave unhappy or hurt."

I turned to look at him.

"You don't want me to leave _unhappy_ or _hurt? _Are you serious? Jared, I've liked you since I've first met you. And you've _known _it. And all this happens, and you tell me to find someone else, and you expect me to leave here, without being hurt?"

When he didn't answer, only looked down, I snatched my purse back up and opened the door, and got out. Right before I slammed the door shut, I heard him say my name, but I didn't stop. I walked all the way to my door, unlocked it, and slammed it shut.

I sat down on my bed, crying. I shouldn't care, but I do. I do need to find someone else, but I don't know if I can.

* * *

**ReviewReviewReview :)**

**I wanna know what you think, so lemme know!**

**--Kiwi :D--**


	6. I Believe You Now

**Hey you guys, sorry i havent really been keeping up :/ but hopefully i'll get back on track! But, please read and review, and let me know what youre thinking!(:**

**p.s. theres pictures and stuff on the profile! :D **

**Disclaimer: Def don't own Twilight. **

* * *

EEDYPOV

I woke up the next morning, still in my clothes from last night. I didn't remember falling asleep, so I must have just fell over.

I looked over to the clock. It was almost two.

I sighed. Jasper would be here at four to pick me up.

I rolled over and hung my feet off the side of my full sized bed. My head was throbbing, so I had to hold onto something when I stood.

I made my way to the shower, and took a long one.

Once I was out, I put my hair in a towel, and wrapped up in another one and walked to my room. I turned on the stereo so I could listen to music as I got ready.

By the time I was ready, it was about ten til four.

I was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them, and a very pretty summer-y shirt. It was strapless and was a cream color with orange flowers all over it. I couldn't decide how to wear my hair, so I just parted it to the side and straightened it quickly.

Once I had it the way I wanted it, I heard someone knock on the door.

I unplugged it, and picked up my phone and purse, running to the door.

I opened the door to see a very handsome Jasper, in a navy blue button down shirt and jeans.

"Hi." he smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Ready?"

I nodded and flipped the light switch down, and stepped out closing the door behind me.

We walked to his car, falling in step with one another.

His house was nice. It was big, and off in the woods, with big glass windows.

Once he turned off the car, he got out and in a blink of an eye, he was opening my door.

I smiled and stepped out, looking at him.

"Wow, that was fast."

He smiled but didn't say anything.

"After you." he pointed his hand in the direction of the house and I started walking.

Once at the front door, he opened it. I took off my coat and he sat it down on a bench that was beside the front door.

"The rest of the family is upstairs." he lead the way.

We walked up the stairs and into the kitchen where Edward was sitting with a woman, that looked about 18. They both smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Eedy, this is Bella." Jasper, motioned towards the girl.

"Hi." I said looking at her.

"Hi." She said back, waving.

"Jasper, is this Eedy?" I turned around to see a woman walking into the kitchen. She had a warm, welcoming smile and I immediatly felt close to her.

"Yes Esme, this is her." Jasper answered.

"Hello dear, welcome to our home." she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Esme, their mother." She was still smiling when she released me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Well, make yourself at home, lunch will be ready shortly." I watched her take graceful steps out of the kitchen.

I looked at Jasper, to see that he was looking back at me.

"Let's meet my other brother, shall we?" he guided me down a hallway, and I saw a big man strolling out of one of the doors. He was tall and built, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He was dark headed, and handsome, and he took Jasper's head under his arm for a nookie when we approached him.

"Emmett, stop, let go!" Jasper's voice was muffled.

Emmett's laugh echoed down the hall as he released Jasper.

"Sorry, sorry.." he looked at me. "And who's this?" he took my right hand in his and pressed a kiss to front of it.

Jasper sighed annoyingly. "Emmett, this is Eedy. Eedy, this is my brother Emmett."

"A pleasure to meet you." Emmett stood up straight, and looked at Jasper.

"Where's Alice?" he asked, looking around.

Jasper glanced at me, then back to Emmett.

"Uh, well, Alice is with Carlisle. We were just going to meet them." Jasper nodded to Emmett.

Jasper took my arm and guided me down the hall and we stopped at a door that was slightly cracked.

He knocked gently and pushed it open. We entered and before I even had a chance to look up to see the people in here, I heard glass shattering.

"Alice!" A handsome man with light blonde hair jumped up from his chair, that sat behind a big wooden desk.

There beside him was a short, pixie like woman, with dark spikey hair. She was beautiful, just like the older man, and the rest of the family here.

Her face was stunned, and she was starring at me. I tried not to stare back, so I looked around the room, espicially at the shattered glass that was on the floor now.

Edward must have heard the glass, and he was rushing in behind me now, stopping once he saw Alice's expression.

She mumbled something that I couldn't really understand, and then she, the man, and Edward walked out.

"Eedy, stay here, we'll be right back." Jasper followed the rest of them out, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed as I peered around the room. I saw a mini trash can in the corner and went over to it, pickinig it up and sitting it down beside the mess. I got on my knees and began to picking up the larger pieces, then once all of them were up, and in the trash, I carefully picked up the little pieces. I even got the little ones that seemed to be just sparkles.

I got up, placing the trash can back where I had gotten it. It wasn't long after that when the door swung open. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and the older man, (Carlisle, I think?) were all standing there looking very much worried, confused, and a little angry.

They were all staring and I just looked at them nervously.

"Eedy, I'd like to talk to you. Privately." Carlisle looked serious, so I nodded, completely confused.

The others walked away from the door and Carlisle shut it then came and sat behind his desk. I sat opposite of him.

"Eedy..." he took a deep breath. "What...what are you?" his eyes met mine and I had no clue what he ment.

"Um, well, I'm a person..." I looked at him.

"Eedy, you don't have to hide here. We're vampires, as you probably already know."

I just looked at him.

"Eedy? Are you alright? You don't have to worry, we're not going to hurt you."

I had no clue what he was talking about. I was a human, just like everyone else.

"Eedy, talk to me." he stood up and came over to me, putting his hand on my bare shoulder.

"Um, I honestly don't know what you mean."

"Eedy, tell me something. How old are you?"

"22."

"How long have you been 22?"

"Um, not that long..." I was confused by his question.

He sighed in frustration.

"Eedy, can you tell that you're aging? I mean I know you aren't old, but how long have you looked like this?"

I thought about it, and realized that my appearance hasn't changed since I was about 17 or 18.

"Well, I've looked the same for about 5 or 6 years. Why?"

"Eedy...do you believe in creatures like werewolves, fairies, vampires, witches, anything along those lines?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. Of course I didn't. No such things are still around. I use to believe. But my family and friends convinced otherwise.

"I believe that they were alive once. But they've all died down..."

"What if I told you that they weren't? What if I told you that you were in a house _full_ of them?" his voice became low.

"Um, well, if you told me that, I'd just have to not believe you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Come with me then. I think you need to see for yourself."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, leading me into the hall and down the stairs. He pulled me into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting, and all eyes shifted to me.

"Jasper, would you like to teach your friend more about who we _really_ are?" Carlisle and Jasper passed a look.

Jasper nodded and got up from the table and came to my side, and grabbing my other wrist as Carlisle let go of it.

He lead me back upstairs and into a room where one of the walls were glass, and opened up like a door.

He closed the bedroom door and opened up the glass one.

"So, you don't believe it do you?" he got out a light jacket. "Here, you may want to put this on."

I did what he suggested, but was still confused.

"No, I don't." I put on the jacket, and I was intoxicated by the smell of Jasper.

I could have swore I was dreaming. Jasper was moving so fast, and climbing, and jumping, and it was all so surreal. I stood beside a tree, leaning against it, trying to keep up with him with my eyes.

"Believe it now?" his warm breath hit my face, and I realized he was hanging upside down on a branch of the tree I was against. I was awe-struck, he was so beautiful. Him, along with the rest of his family. I noticed that they were _all _inhumanly beautiful.

I took a deep breath. "All of you. Your entire family. They're all... _vampires_?" it still sounded rather childish coming out, but here he was, doing all this just to prove it. And I know for sure, any regular human couldn't move this fast.

"Yes ma'am." his eyes held mine.

I bit my lip. "Do you, uhm, drink..." I looked around. How awkward was this?

"Blood? Yes, yes we do." When I looked back at him, his eyes were on my fully exposed neck.

"Oh." It came out a little squeeky, but oh well.

He grinned. "Do you want me to show you?"

I looked at him, seeing what he was going to do. Without warning he pounced on me. We both tumbled to the forest floor, rolled over the pine needle, until he was on top of me, his arms holding mine down, his legs on either side of me.

The wind was knocked out of me, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't scream, I could barely breath as is. So, I squirmed as much and as hard as I could.

Nothing.

I felt him drag his teeth across my collarbone, and to my neck. Right as I was about to try to scream, I felt his chest grumble, and slaps of air on my neck. He started laughing and let go of my arms, putting his on top of his head, still laughing.

"Ahhhh, hahahaha, Eedy, I can't believe you fell for that!" he was holding his middle, abs getting a nice work out.

I pushed him backwards, to get him off.

"Oh ha ha." I said turning my head so he couln't see the tears forming, pretending to be interested in getting the pine straw out of my hair.

"Oh man Eedy, you should have seen your eyes!" he laid back, rolling around, still laughing while trying to impersonate my scared face.

"Yeah, hilarious." I wiped my eyes when he wasn't looking, keeping my head turned.

His laughter started to stop as he sat up, looking at me. "Hey."

I couldn't hold in my sniffle any longer. It's his fault I was crying, anyway.

"Hey" he said again, voice softening.

"Hey, Eedy, look at me."

I shook my head no, and sniffed some more.

"Eeeeeddyy, come here." when I didn't move, he crawled over to me, "Eedy, I'm really sorry. I guess I didn't give it much time to sink in. That was really inconsiderate of me."

I nodded and stood up. I didn't want him to see my crying, but he wasn't having any of it. He stood up too, grabbing my elbow and pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I just let everything out. He rubbed my back and told me how sorry he was.

"Its-Its okay. No big deal. No worries." I stepped back and gave him my best smile.

He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Come on, let's get back. I bet lunch is ready."

He put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the woods.

"And Eedy?"

"Yes?"

"Animal blood. We drink animal blood. Now other vampires...not so much. We're like the vegetarians of our kind."

"Why? Why not just be like the rest of them?"

He sighed. "Carlisle, well, he doesn't want us to be monsters. None of us really want to be monsters. But, animal blood, is like tofu. It only keeps you going for so long. And we really have to watch ourselves. Get around the wrong person, sometimes it becomes unbareable. We feed on deer, bears, things we find in the forest to keep the thirst down."

"Wait, what do you mean about being around the wrong person?"

"Well, people have scents. Their blood, has a scent. Every person's is different." he looked down at me.

"What's mine smell like?"

He grinned. "I don't know. I can't smell anything. None of us can. That's what makes us think you are..." he sighed. "different. You're different. And, because you can see all my scars. Those are invisible to the human eye."

"But I can see them plain as day." I looked up at him.

"Excatly. That's not normal."

"Well, I'm not normal."

He smiled. "Obviously."

* * *

**Well, ReviewReviewReview! **

**please?(:**

**-kiwi**


End file.
